The Election War
The Election War, also known as The Libtard Rebellion Uprising, The Anti-Goldrat War, The OkBuddia Civil Dispute Concerning Existing Creative Builds Incident (The OBCDCECB Incident) and the WinnerDash Revolution, was a war that happened in response to Goldrat1's moderator actions. Arguably the most dramatic war in server history, the uprising happened right before the OkBuddia Election Day, hence the name. The conflict called into question the creative builds' right to exist in the server, the banning of Saxophone_Bob and if Goldrat1 was overstepping his boundaries as a mod. It was also because of this event that The Rules of War were made. Background Contrary to popular belief, the war happened not solely because the revolutionaries falsely believed that the NSSR was going to be destroyed, even if it wasn't going to be destroyed but simply moved away. The WRF also had existing woes against the Goldrats, such as the creation of Goldcouver as Capital of OkBuddia, among other things. The NSSR, and the Right of Creative Builds to Exist Previous creative builds were removed by moderators on the basis that the server should not end up like lawless wastelands such as 2b2t circa 2016, and to promote builds created in survival. This No-Creative Policy was enacted way before the war occurred. Existing creative builds were grandfathered into the policy (that is, that they were exempt from the policy) provided that they existed before the enactment of the policy and ''they provide a valuable service to the community. An example of such a creative build was the '''Nigga Man Farm', located in The End. The Nigga Man Farm existed before the enactment of the policy and provided free enderpearls and xp for visitors, so long as they bring their own arms to murk the Nigga Men. Also, any creative build can exist as long as they are 100,000 blocks from spawn, away from the "survival area". This was so that players won't see Creative builds and feel cheated that these were made in Creative, while giving mods the freedom of building new Creative builds. The purpose of the No-Creative Policy was not to stop it the creation of Creative builds, but to move them out of the server's way, out of the survival player's 'area'. The uprising sparked when Goldrat1 decided to move the NSSR away from the "survival area". The NSSR was a creative build made by Saxophone_Bob '''and '''HairyFourskin. It violated the policy, since it exists only 6000 blocks away from spawn, instead of the required 100,000. An excerpt from a conversation between the Great Leader of the benevolent Goldrat Council, Goldrat1, and the creator of the NSSR, Saxophone_Bob, after the debate over the Pacific Federation, a previous Creative settlement, being built in Creative is as follows: "Sax, I have told you at least six times at this point, I do not give a shit if you build in creative. All I ask is that you build it far out from the main playing area. If you're not even going to be living in the settlement anyway, it shouldn't matter where it is. If you want to build these little federations and dictatorships and shit, I'm fine with it, just put... I don't know, at least at X 100,000 or something." — [[Goldrat1|'Goldrat1']] Despite this warning, Saxophone_Bob built the NSSR merely 6000 blocks from spawn. Goldrat1's reaction was as follows: "Now, while I am personally not a Maths wiz, I am certainly one to know when a number is significantly smaller than another. 6000 does seem a little smaller than a hundred thousand. I have no idea why you have decided to just literally do the opposite of what we've decided on, but fine. I'm fine with you founding this settlement, I'm not asking you to destroy it, as long as you and Hairy just move it to a further out area. X position 100,000 at least. It's really not hard. I can even do it for you if you'd like." — [[Goldrat1|'Goldrat1']] As expected, Saxophone_Bob disregarded Goldrat1's reaction, chose not to follow the No-Creative Policy, and dug his heels further. This meant that the NSSR violated the policy and must be moved to X = 100,000 or greater. Despite this, however, the WRF thought that the NSSR was going to be deleted. The WRF also falsely believed that Goldrat1 was against all Creative builds. This resulted in the WRF's unfounded and irrational fears of Goldrat1 deleting settlements with reckless abandon. It also didn't help that the WRF '''was unaware of the complete details of the '''No-Creative Policy, which was why they thought Goldrat1 was getting out of control. After all this, however, the NSSR remains standing although being abandoned. It's been almost thoroughly looted and its only remnants are a housing building, its (destroyed) walls and streets, the capital building, and a breadline''.'' Thanks to the efforts of its founders, HairyFourskin and _Libtard69_, the NSSR is still there, but it died out as no one wanted to join a city tainted with rule violations and plagued with war. The Banning of Saxophone_Bob, and the February Coup Saxophone_Bob is a user and former administrator of the server. He built Creative settlements such as the Pacific Federation and the NSSR, in violation of the No-Creative Policy. Saxophone_Bob had already voiced his opinions on the matter of creative builds and the supposed iron-fist mentality of the Goldrats, however almost outright refused any resolutions to the matter. Goldrat1, who had thought the dispute had been reconciled, continued to help moderate the server and build his house in Goldcouver. Later that same day, Saxophone_Bob called out Goldrat1 on being a hypocrite and 'taking over' the server. Saxophone_Bob reached his boiling point later that night. On the night of February 2nd, 2019, Saxophone_Bob reached that boiling point. According to Goldrat1, He is quoted to have said (Paraphrasing): "My time is come" '' ''"What I must do is unforgivable, but necessary" '' ''"Goodbye everyone" — 'Saxophone_Bob' And with those final words, like an absolute fucking retard,' Saxophone_Bob' banned and deopped Goldrat1 on the server. ''Saxophone_Bob had staged a defiant ''coup dé''tat. Goldrat1, the owner of the server, was rather upset, and rightfully so. Before this, Goldrat1 wasn't really tired of Saxophone_Bob's bullshit, in fact, he was totally fine with it as long as he just did his shit where it wouldn't affect other people. He thought the problems had been settled, but Saxophone_Bob decided to be belligerent. Goldrat1's ban lasted all of thirty seconds. The console opped and pardoned him, and he was back on the server in less than a minute. In response to Saxophone_Bob's actions, Goldrat1 '''deopped him back. However a conspiracy arises: ''"I literally do not remember if I banned Saxophone. I'm fairly sure I deopped him, but when it came to banning, the server said Player already banned. I actually, legitimately think that Sax decided to ban *himself*, either because he knew it would happen anyway, or to spark a bit more drama. Either way, that's how it went down."'' — '''Goldrat1 According to Goldrat1, Saxophone_Bob preemptively banned himself. Whatever the reason, the implications are huge. The WRF, however, was largely unaware of the intricacies and details of the February Coup.' '''Seeing all the commotion left right and center, the (''largely misguided)' WRF '''feared that '''shit was going down and the' Rapture was fucking coming, and they falsely thought that Goldrat1 was going to ban people left and right like no tomorrow and rule the server with an "iron fist" (even though he didn't even ban '''Saxophone_Bob' in the first place). We now know at this present time that this was never going to happen, but the '''WRF' overreacted at the time. This whole debacle caused fear among the ranks of the WRF, and the February Coup incident contributed to the sparking of the rebellion. Saxophone_Bob was later unbanned by HairyFourskin and remains unbanned to this day. However, he has lost his OP powers. Goldcouver Goldcouver is a settlement in the server and was the former capital of OkBuddia. The city was a symbol of the power and influence the Goldrats held over the server, and it was the largest settlement at the time. sometime before the war, the Goldrats decided that Sansberg, with its skyscrapers and general retardation, was unfit as the capital of OkBuddia. They decided that Goldcouver, their own settlement, was more suited to be the capital, and made it so. Players were divided because of this incident: some players believed that the creation of Goldcouver as capital made the server shift away from its roots; a haven of retarded buddies making giant, blocky penises together for the sake of memes. Others simply did not care and went on with their lives. Players were still salty, however, which led to the eventual voting out of Goldcouver as capital of OkBuddia in February 7, 2019. The revolutionaries believed that the creation of Goldcouver as capital did not fit with the spirit of the server, and listed it along with their other woes as reasons for starting the war. (note from goldrat1: 100% agree, Goldcouver was a mistake. Totally unretard, it was more like Towny than OKBR. Plus, I named it after the people who were named after me. Ego 100, huh? What a fucking disaster.) The Beginning of the War As all this were happening, three players formed the Winnerdash Revolutionary Faction or the WRF. the three players were: * Winnerdash_101, who was a moderator at the time * _Libtard69_ * Blockheadlarry These three players created the faction to act as a hard check for Goldrat1s administrative actions. Immediately after the creation of the faction, the members expressed their woes and declared war on all Goldrats. During this, other players joined as well. '"end the tyranny of the goldrats" "long live blockheadlarry" — _Libtard69_, one of the founders of the WRF Most of the players sided with what the Goldrat followers called the Goldrat Council, and the country of OkBuddia. These players cited the peace and order the Goldrats brought into the server and insisted that they stay in power. "The gold rat council has brought prosperity to the server. We will not let the admins abusers and creative builders win" — WiderThanAStik, Goldrat supporter The rest of the players and settlements declared neutrality for fear of griefing and other repercussions. "no matter where my political views may be, borgtown and new doge city will remain neutral" — sulkyskeleton, declaring his neutrality The Terms The terms of the WRF if they were to win were: * Keep the NSSR as an existing settlement. * Unban Saxophone_Bob, but he shall not return as a moderator. * Election is postponed until the next cycle and Winnerdash becomes interim president of OkBuddia. * Depose the Goldrats from their position of power. * Goldcouver will no longer be capital of OkBuddia and will be replaced by another settlement, probably Sansberg. The terms of the Goldrat Council and OkBuddia if they were to win were: * The NSSR gets moved. (Which the WRF perceived as the complete destruction of the NSSR) * Saxophone_Bob stays banned. * Goldcouver remains as capital. * Creative builds are always to be built at least 100,000 blocks away from spawn. In response to the WRF's calls to war, the moderators of the server began to devise the rules of engagement in anticipation of the coming war. This was the precursor to the current Rules of War that is enforced in the server. Despite being outnumbered, outclassed and out-geared, the WRF and their sympathizers went to war anyways. The Battle The belligerents were teleported to an arena under the supervision of Manzhou into an arena that goldrat1 had set up a few weeks prior for a server event. The two factions battled it out, and among the first of the casualties was _Libtard69_. Winnerdash and Blockheadlarry, the last of the WRF in the arena, elected to hide and recuperate in a corner. they decided that Winnerdash should take an aggressive stance and force the enemy into a melee battle, while Blockheadlarry will skirmish with a bow at a distance, due to him losing all of his diamond gear in a misunderstanding. Eventually, Goldrat2, the champion of the Goldrats, was able to overpower Winnerdash and kill Blockheadlarry. This resulted in the complete annihilation of the WRF, as all participating members were killed, not including those who could not participate in the battle and did not fight, as they weren't in the arena at the time. At the time, this was considered as the bloodiest battle in server history. The importance of the Rules of War was further exemplified by the results of the bloody uprising, which led to the implementation and enforcement of the Rules of War that the server has today. Goldrat1, being an Australian, was literally not present for entire war. He didn't even know it had happened at all. Aftermath As a result of the war, the WRF was dissolved, and as a gesture of benevolence and goodwill, goldrat1 pardoned all former members of the WRF and allowed them to reintegrate back into retard society. The results of the war lead to the Goldrats losing their position of power. Only Goldrat1 maintains his position, as he is the owner of the server. The WRF's Terms * Keep the NSSR as an existing settlement. (Achieved) ** The NSSR stays where it is, and since the Goldrats weren't even going to destroy it anyway, the WRF achieved this objective. * Unban Saxophone_Bob, but he shall not return as a moderator. (Achieved) ** Saxophone_Bob was eventually unbanned by HairyFourskin, for no particular reason. Saxophone_Bob has also lost his moderator powers. * Election is postponed until the next cycle and Winnerdash becomes interim president of OkBuddia. (Achieved, partially) ** Winnerdash fails to become president, but because of this war, the Rules of War were made and it rendered the presidency obsolete. Even though Winnderdash never became president, the elections were technically postponed, and this means that the WRF partially achieved this objective. * Depose the Goldrats from their position of power. (Achieved, partially) ** After the war, the Goldrats lost their supremacy over OkBuddia. All Goldrats were demoted to Gamer/Trusted status, except Goldrat1, since he is the owner of the server. * Goldcouver will no longer be capital of OkBuddia and will be replaced by another settlement, probably Sansberg. (Achieved, eventually) ** On February 7, 2019, Goldrat1 held a referendum regarding the status of Goldcouver as the capital of OkBuddia. An overwhelming majority of voters (including Goldrat1 himself) decided that Goldcouver should not be capital of OkBuddia. Since Goldcouver is no longer a capital, The WRF partially achieved this objective. Since most of their objectives and terms were eventually achieved or partially achieved, earns the WRF an eventual partial victory in The Election War. The Fate of the NSSR The NSSR, despite the Goldrats' plans to move it somewhere else, remains standing and mostly untouched. HairyFourskin, epic gamer; and _Libtard69_,' WRF '''member; destroyed 3/4 of the housing buildings that had been made in creative mode, but kept the city streets, capital, breadline, and walls intact. To this day, the '''NSSR' portal remains working, and users can enter through holes in the border wall to see the former NSSR. Its chests and items have all been looted, including the gold trim and beacon on the capital building dome. Despite having a wave of users saying they would be willing to join the NSSR, they all left and/or decided against moving in after the war. It was ultimately considered abandoned after its founders, HairyFourskin and _Libtard69_ left the city too. There was a plan in early March of 2019 to raid and destroy the remnants of the NSSR by users on the server, a plan that was never put into action as _Libtard69_ said that the city rules still stood, despite the settlement being abandoned, and that the rules forbade looting, killing, and griefing. Because of this, the NSSR will likely remain standing in its abandoned and empty state until the Goldrats officially destroy it or something. Saxophone_Bob Saxophone_Bob stayed banned, and after the war, both parties agreed that he was an unepic libtard and bringing him back wasn't worth it. But much to everyone's surprise, the nigga crawled back from the grave and was unbanned. He doesn't come on anymore, though. Admin HairyFourskin decided to pardon Saxophone for no particular reason. His most recent activity was being beheaded in Cockistan for eating pork. The Elections The creation of the Rules of War gave more autonomy to cities and settlements. This allowed all settlements to govern itself with its own sets of rules and effectively rendered the office of the presidency virtually obsolete. This position was then abolished by Goldrat1. Goldrat3 graciously and humbly stepped down from his position of power and there has been no president ever since. Goldcouver After the war, Goldcouver stayed the capital of OkBuddia. However, there were players that still did not want Goldcouver as capital. Four days later, Goldrat1 held a referendum regarding the capitalship of Goldcouver. An overwhelming amount of voters, including Goldrat1 himself, decided that Goldcouver should not be capital of OkBuddia. Category:Events Category:Battles